


role swap? hell yeah (another fuckin self insert oops)

by dizzycryptidz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, basically just sam feeling up dizzy a bunch fhdgfkd, theres boners involved but theres no penatritave sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzycryptidz/pseuds/dizzycryptidz
Summary: basically sam tops dizzy for once--
Relationships: dizzy/len (sam)





	role swap? hell yeah (another fuckin self insert oops)

_ Well, this is just going well, huh?_

Dizzy had the bright idea of switching roles. As in, top and bottom roles. The gay shit. Nothing else, sense Dizzy was still the dominant one, basically making him a power bottom in this current situation. And Sam, who cannot top for shit even if he tried _(or at least that was what he thought about himself,)_ was, you guessed it, on top.

All because Dizzy had laid on the bed with his legs spread wide, letting Sam crawl on top of him to do whatever he wanted. A slight switch of power could be fun to explore, after all. They were both fully clothed anyway, so nothing too bad could happen, _right?_

So, Sam did what he usually did when he gets sensual. He was flustered and slightly panicked, and his face was completely red despite not having even done anything yet. Dizzy took note of this and chuckled. "Heh, not use to this at all, huh?" he chimed in, putting his hands behind his head so he was in a more comfortable position. "Wh-- _I mean!!_ No, but... I-I think I know what to do..." the shyer man replied, and his determination to prove his top accuracy grew when he saw Dizzy raise an eyebrow.

"What's with that look?" "_Ohh,_ nothin'. It just seems like ya might die on me with this.~"

With that, Sam immediately sat up and quickly prepared to put his hands to work. He's gonna make his boyfriend feel _good_. He's gonna do it himself. And he's not gonna pass out during it.

He began to reach down, snaking his hand under Dizzy's sweatshirt to feel around his torso. He's never payed too much attention to the texture or overall feel of his skin... and it was honestly pretty soft and warm. He let his hands glide along up his sides, and he soon reached his chest. Something in Sam felt different when he got to that area... Dizzy wasn't very bulky or chubby in the first place, so he was basically a stick, yet not exactly to where you could see his ribs... either way, his chest still felt much more comfortable to get touchy with despite there not being much to fondle.

_"... Sammy..."_

Sam was interrupted by the sound of Dizzy huffing his name, before realizing that he was squeezing at his pectoral a little too hard. His thumb had been pressed on his nip, too, which is a pretty sensitive erogenous zone... he swept his hand away from the _tIDDY_ in a panic, then looked up to see Dizzy's face, hoping he wasn't uncomfortable in any way.

Surprisingly, his face was increasing in a red hue and his eyes were closed, rather than being visibly uncomfortable. It's as if he was trying to look tough or something. Nonetheless, Sam found this reaction rather cute. "Y-you good...?" he asked, still having a slight fear that Dizzy was in discomfort, despite him not having an expression of that. "... yeah... _keep going...~_" Dizzy sounded like how he usually does when the two get hot and steamy like this, but... something about his tone sounded like he was aroused already. It was subtle, but it was there.

Sam complied, but instead of slipping his hands under Dizzy's sweatshirt, he pulled it up over his chest, displaying his shape into view. _God,_ he's handsome... no, he's _perfect_. So perfect that Sam was getting very handsy in that area. Petting his tummy, gently squishing his chest, all the good stuff. He began to bite his lip and drool a little at what perfection of art he was viewing.

... shortly after, he felt something move under his rear. Something bumping it. It was a growing sensation, too. He looked down to see where the sensation was coming from.

There was a growing bulge in Dizzy's pants.

Sam once again came back to his senses, or at least some of them, having also realized that he was leaned over dizzy a lot more than he thought he was. "Oh, well, I guess I got excited, huh?~" Dizzy teased, "Why don't you tou--" he was caught off when he heard a zipping sound, and opened his eyes a bit to see what Sam was doing. Sam was in full focus of Dizzy's member, fumbling around with his pants and boxers to let it breathe. After all, it must be uncomfortable to have something rock hard stuffed in a tight space.

Before Dizzy could make a flirtatious comment, Sam licked his palm for lubrication purposes and grabbed the shaft, then began to move his hand. Dizzy huffed a little from the contact, slightly confused by how Sam was doing this without any kind of hesitation. It's like he was a completely different person... Sam's movements were basically impulsive... it made Dizzy assume that this was with some kind of "do what you're subtly told or die" mentality he's noticed Sam have...

Sam moved his hand up and down the large shaft, gradually picking up speed as time went on. He knew that Dizzy had much experience behind him to only make sounds at certain points, so luckily Sam had practiced on a feel-through vibe before, meaning that he had an idea of how to make Dizzy make more noises than just huffs. Perhaps, _moans_.

He started to squeeze a little in his grip as he quickly jacked off his partner's member, making it feel like Dizzy was pounding into someone. This would surely get some kind of reaction out of him, right? After all, Sam wanted to _hear it_.

He _wanted_ to hear Dizzy make _cute sounds_ like that.

_He wanted to hear him moan out his name._

And, he did. He heard a few low moans escape Dizzy's throat. They weren't much, but they were sure as hell enough to make Sam go _fucking mad._

He went as fast as he could to jack the cock he held, though not to where he hurt his dearest. He noticed that Dizzy's hips were slightly bucking, so he looked up to see his face, making sure that he wasn't hurting him. He saw that Dizzy's arms were in a different position, with instead being propped under his head, one hand was covering his mouth and the other gripping onto a sheet, and his head was faced to the side. Apparently he was... getting a lot of pleasure from this.

Speaking of that, he let out one last small moan, before he ejaculated, shooting his seed onto Sam's face, catching him off guard. _"aGH--"_ Sam came back to his senses once more as he realized what he was doing, then quickly sat up straight, his face becoming burgundy . "Oh-- _holy shit-- I-I'm--"_ he was speechless. Did he really just. _Do that?_ Did he actually make his boyfriend _cum_ on his _own?_

_ "... Sammmmm...~"_ Dizzy spoke up, as he slowly sat up to look at Sam. His erection was still present, showing that he wasn't yet satisfied. "Y... yeah?...."

Dizzy grasped Sam's shoulders, before pushing him over and getting on top of him, making Sam squeak,

** _ "It's my turn."_ **


End file.
